


Freckles

by Catpawsnoclaws



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, just really fluffy fucking for the birthday boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpawsnoclaws/pseuds/Catpawsnoclaws
Summary: "They're just freckles...leftovers of childhood summers spent in the sun." You said."They're so cute..." he kissed another freckle, this one on your forearm not too far from the first, "they're like a little treasure map. I wonder what goodies I'll find at the end."--Asmo discovers your freckles and it dissolved into sex. Happy Birthday you beautiful boy.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this position referred to as the sidewind-her if you need some visual reference.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, was very physically affectionate. That became even more true when you made a pact with him. Asmo was always playing with your hair, trying to hold your hand as you walked to class, and--when he wanted to test your boundaries--sneaking a kiss. It was all innocent fun, well, innocent enough considering who it was. 

It was kind of comforting. In the Human Realm, your friends were an affectionate bunch and you hadn't realized how much you missed those little platonic touches until you had been in the Devildom for some time. Truth be told, you were a little touch-starved, and Asmo sated a need you didn't realize you had. So you let him have his fun. And maybe, _maybe,_ somewhere between all the platonic hand-holding and friendly forehead kisses, you started to develop deeper feelings for the demon. Maybe.

Presently, Asmo sat on your bed nestled up beside you for a movie night. Both of your uniform jackets had been tossed on the floor after classes. He was fiddling with your hand, tracing patterns instead of paying attention to the movie _he_ specifically picked out for tonight. You were trying your best to follow the plot, but it wasn't easy it think of anything but the tingling sensation of Asmo's fingertip ghosting over your skin. 

A sudden kiss on your wrist fully wrenched your attention away from the TV. Reflexively, you tried to jerk your hand free, but Asmo had laced his fingers with yours and held on tight.

"H-hey, you were the one who wanted to watch this movie!" You said, slightly indignant.

"Oh, I've seen it already. I picked this one because I know that Mammon hates it, so he'll leave us alone..." 

Asmo looked very pleased with himself.

"Besides! I've found something far more interesting!" He said, tracing lines between the scattered freckles on your arm. 

"They're just freckles...leftovers of childhood summers spent in the sun." You said.

"They're so cute..." he kissed another freckle, this one on your forearm not too far from the first, "they're like a little treasure map. I wonder what goodies I'll find at the end."

He kissed another freckle near the inside of your elbow this time. His soft lips tickled your skin and you flinched reflexively. 

He laughed, "Ticklish, are we? Good to know."

Asmo traced a flinger up your arm, enjoying your involuntary shudder. He delivered another two kisses in quick succession, following a trail of freckles. It felt nice, even if it was a bit ticklish. 

He gave you three, four more kisses, before pausing at your shoulder. Lips still lightly pressed against your skin, he looked up at you with the nearest thing to puppy-dog eyes a demon could be capable of.

"Do you want me to stop?"

You think for a moment, your thoughts going by almost too fast to consider them all, but ultimately shake your head no while fighting back a blush. 

"Good! Because I don't intend to stop until I've kissed every. Single. Freckle." 

He brings his hand to your cheek to hold you still whole he kisses a freckle on your forehead, near the hairline. This close, you can smell the sweet scent of Asmo's lotion, or hair products, or hell he might just naturally smell like that...damn demon.

It was getting hard to ignore the heat radiating from your face, your blush creeping from your cheeks to turn your whole face pink. You hoped Asmo wouldn't notice but you knew he would.

He said nothing...but his expression said everything. He could read you like a book. A horny book. 

Asmo's other hand brushed a strand of hair behind your ear before pressing a long kiss to a freckle at your temple. Caressing your cheek, Asmo closed his eyes and leaned in slowly. Was he going to kiss you? Like properly kiss you? Was this the moment?

When he kissed a freckle near the corner of your mouth instead, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Asmo laughed lightly. 

"Hoping for something else? Don't worry, I'll give you all you want and more, but first…I spy another freckle" 

Gently pulling your chin up, Asmo found a freckle just under your jaw. His kiss made your cheeks burn hotter. He seemed to know as he gave this particular freckle extra attention, nipping and sucking at it in a way that felt all too good.

You fidgeted under his attentions, a heat growing in your core. You rub your thighs together, trying to find just a little relief. But Asmo had no intention of letting you off easy. 

Leaving what was sure to be a hickey by now on your jaw, Asmo moved his affections to the crook of your neck. Did you even have a freckle there? Did you care? The pleasured sigh that escaped you seemed to indicate that you didn't.

"I could use some more room to work with~" Asmo said, his fingers toying with the buttons of your blouse. 

"Mm-hmm!" It was the best you could manage to reply. Whatever Asmo wanted, so long as he kept kissing you.

While he deftly unbuttoned your blouse, Asmo began to blaze his own trail, kissing your collarbone and further still to the now-open collar of your shirt. His hands continued down, exposing your basic but cute lace-trimmed camisole and a fair bit of cleavage. Asmodeus licked his lips, his eyes dark with lust.

"Well, would you look what we have here!" He says, tracing his finger over the top of your camisole, very, very near your bra, where there just happened to be the tiniest little freckle.

"See? I knew I'd find treasure at the end of the trail." He said deviously before burying his face in your chest. 

He littered the tops of your breasts in kisses and nipped lightly at your skin. You let out a surprised squeak and felt Asmo smile against your skin. His hands ghost over your breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. He thumbed over your hardening nipple while he focused his kisses on the top of the other breast. You fidgeted under his affections. It was everything you wanted, yet still not enough.

“A-Asmo…” You said meekly, trying to hide your panting.

“Mmm?” He said, looking up at you but not stopping.

“--ss me.”

He removed his lips from your breast with a quiet pop, “What was that love?”

“Kiss me, Asmo.”

In the blick on an eye, his lips were on yours. His kiss was gentle but hungry. So very hungry. He wanted you. He had always made that clear. But now that you seemed receptive to his affection he was going to make the most of this.

Asmo nipped at your bottom lip, a request for more. More of you. He smiled into the kiss when he found you amenable. His tongue explored your mouth and danced with yours. You gently tangled a hand into Asmo’s hair at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. You needed him closer. Asmo pulled away slightly and you whined in protest. He laughed a little.

“So eager! Don’t worry, love, I promised you everything you want and more...” 

He repositioned himself, now in your lap, straddling your leg. He pressed his knee between your legs, pulling a startled moan from your lips. Asmo grinned from ear-to-ear, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“See? I can do some wonderful things from this position...speaking of…” He trailed a finger up your thigh, dangerously close to the hem of your skirt.

He gave a quick peck to your kiss-swollen lips, now playing with the pleats of your skirt.

“May I?” He asked, as much as he wanted your implicit consent, he also desperately wanted to hear you say that you wanted him. That you wanted him as bad as he wanted you.

“Y-yes, Asmo. Yes. Please.” Your voice was breathy, thick with desire. Asmo would hear that voice in his dreams for many years to come.

Asmo’s hand dipped under your skirt as the arm around your waist pulled you close to his chest. He pressed his forehead against yours, your lips just a breath apart. He traced a finger over your panties, pleased by the dampness he felt through the fabric. You shuttered at his touch, anticipating what might come next.

Asmo didn’t disappoint, how could he, after all, lust was his sin. His thumb rubbed circles over your clit. You moaned loudly. He repeated the motion, hoping to pull another delicious sound out of you. 

“Asmo...I want to touch you too.” You said, trying to untuck his shirt and get your hands on that beautiful, lean physic he was always bragging about.

“Gladly, darling, but I want you to strip too. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded eagerly but waited to watch him remove his shirt before ditching your own. He really was stunning. No wonder he had been the Jewel of Heaven...you pull your thoughts back to the task at hand. You had to hold up your end of the bargain after all. You shuck your dress-shirt, and the camisole too, tossing them vaguely in the direction of your coats.

Asmo slipped his fingers in the waistband of your skirt.

“How about we get this out of the way too.” It wasn’t a question, but you couldn’t care less. You unbuttoned your skirt and lifted your hips while Asmo tugged it down.

Standing up, he soon added his own pants to the pile of abandoned clothing. Thumbs in the waistband of his silky briefs, which did very little to hide his hard-on. He raised an eyebrow at you, checking that you were still comfortable with where this was going. Feeling cheeky, you quickly shimmy out of your panties before tossing them at Asmo.

“Take ‘em off lover-boy” 

“Oh~ I love someone who takes charge!” He said, winking, before ditching his underwear and bounding back to the bed. 

You remove your bra as fast as you can manage without snapping yourself on the elastic, having only a moment to brace yourself before Asmo landed back on the bed with a bounce. You repositioned, stretching out with your legs open and ready for him even as it felt like your blush might have enveloped your whole body. 

Asmo would kill for a photo of you like this, but that was an ask for another time. He savored the moment before crawling over to you looking like a tiger ready to pounce. He trailed his fingers up your legs before settling on your hips. Gently, he turned you on your side, lifting one of your legs to his chest. You made a quizzical sound at him.

“Trust me, love, you’ll enjoy this.” He said with a wink.

He rests your calf on his shoulder while straddling your other leg and guides his erection toward your entrance. Pressing into you gently, he meets little resistance, slowly filling you inch by inch until he finally bottoms out. Your breath leaves you in a rush when you feel his base flush against you.

He filled you exquisitely. Was even his cock perfect? Was that a perk of being a former angel, or a perk of being a demon? Or was he really just physical perfection? You closed your eyes, desperately trying to pull yourself together. You’d only just started.

Testing the waters, Asmo shifted inside of you. You moaned wantonly, which he took as a sign that you were ready to continue. He started an easy pace, watching your face carefully to see how you enjoy this position. Every little movement pushed and dragged against so many wonderful spots inside you. 

As he picked up the pace, each and every thrust was punctuated with a moan, a gasp, an ‘Asmo!’ and he was loving it. It spurred him on, driving him into you faster, harder.

A string of profanity, moans, and whimpers left you in a near-constant stream. Asmo grinned like the cat who caught the canary, bringing his hand back to your clit to rub quick little circles.

“Ah--Asmo, I’m getting close!” You barely manage to enunciate between pleasures gasps.

“More! Give me more! I want to hear you come undone!” He cried as he felt your walls twitch and convulse around his cock.

“A-Ahh-ASMO!” 

You reach your peak in a sudden swell of white-hot pleasure. Asmo thursts through your orgasm, nearly at his own end, drawing it out until you swear there are tears in your eyes. Just a few quick thrusts and Asmo is joining you in bliss, filling you with warmth before collapsing at your side.

You stare at one another in silence, sweaty, panting, and basking in the afterglow. 

“I think I **_love_ **your freckles.”

“I think I might too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction! I've started so many, but it took Asmo's birthday to actually get me to finish one. If you enjoyed this please let me know! I have ideas for plenty more fics for all our demon boys that I'd love to share if there's any interest.


End file.
